


Big Sale!!! (And How to Get Them All)

by Rexa



Series: Drabbletober [20]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Day 20 Shopping together, Drabbletober, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12617320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexa/pseuds/Rexa
Summary: Marilah lihat aksi para penakluk Supermarket War Zone!!!





	Big Sale!!! (And How to Get Them All)

**Author's Note:**

> Haikyuu!! Belongs to Haruichi Furudate. I don't gain any profit from this fanworks but some fun.
> 
> Untuk drabbletober. WARNING: INI SUPPPEEEEEEERRRRRRR GAJE! SUPPEEEEEEEEERRRRRR JAYUS! GARING BIN KRIUUUK... READ ON YOUR OWN RISK! ;)
> 
> happy reading~♥

 

 **IT’S A SALE DAY!** GET THE DISCOUNT UP TO 80% FOR ALL OF FRESH ITEM!

Adalah kalimat yang ditulis besar-besar pada spanduk di depan supermarket pagi ini. Hari sabtu, akhir pekan, dan pengunjung membludak. Area supermarket mendadak berubah menjadi _War Zone_!

Mungkin tidak perlu diceritakan bagaimana para pengunjung, terutama ibu-ibu menggila. Tarik-tarikan dan dorong-dorongan menjadi peristiwa umum. Saling jegal, saling jambak. Belum lagi tabrak-menabrak dengan troli. Seorang pria menjadi bulan-bulanan karena nekat menyeruak kerumunan ibu-ibu di stand daging.

Di stand lain, dua orang remaja perempuan terlibat adu mulut dengan ibu-ibu di stand camilan. Tapi kejadian itu hanya berlaku di stand-stand produk yang sedang sale. Di bagian lain para pengunjung tampak lebih tertib. Terutama di bagian kassa. Oh jangan lupakan beberapa petugas keamanan yang mengawal di setiap meja kassa. (Makanya tidak ada yang berani merusuh di kassa).

Namun yang perlu mendapat sorotan adalah bagaimana sepasang kekasih, sebut saja Daichi dan Koushi, berbelanja tanpa harus menjadi peserta colloseum dadakan. Tanpa adegan kekerasan, tanpa acara sumpah-sumpahan.

_Eh?_

Ahem, beginilah ceritanya….

“Aku ke stand buah dan sayur, kamu ke stand daging ya, Daichi?”

Daichi mengangguk. “Nanti ketemunya di stand camilan. Aku sekalian beli susu dan camilan buat persediaan di rumah.”

Giliran Koushi mengangguk. “Jangan lupa ambilkan tehnya ya? Earl Grey lagi diskon besar-besaran soalnya,” ujar Koushi sambil melirik brosur di tangan.

“Beres, sayang.”

Maka dua sejoli berpisah untuk sementara. Satu troli didorong menuju area Supermarket War I dan keranjang lain ditenteng memasuki Supermarket War II. Begitu roda troli berhenti di stand jeruk mandarin, mata seluruh ibu-ibu teralihkan sejenak.

Senyum sumringah dipasang. Sebagian ibu terkena heart attack. “Selamat pagi, ibu-ibu. Saya mau buah jeruknya juga ya?” Sebagian lain terkapar mendengar suara Koushi yang katanya sebening bunyi lonceng gereja. Satu kantong jeruk mandarin masuk troli dengan aman.

Begitu juga di stand–stand berikutnya, Koushi berhasil mendapatkan semua barang dalam listnya dengan selamat. Waktunya menuju stand camilan.

Di waktu yang sama ketika Koushi dengan pesonanya mampu menaklukan SW I, maka Daichi sedikit menggunakan kharismanya untuk menaklukan SW II. Berjalan gagah di lajur stand, lalu menunggu dengan tertib di belakang kerumunan.

“Permisi,” ujarnya dengan suara yang sedikit _nge-bass_. Kaum hawa mendadak berhenti menarik rambut sesamanya. Dan bergeser sedikit. Sepertinya terhipnotis dengan kharisma Daichi.

Daichi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil daging wagyu terbaik yang dibandrol dengan harga miring. Berikut daging giling di stand berikutnya, ayam, telur dan ikan. Seluruh list sudah diamankan di dalam keranjang. Dan ia pun menuju ke titik pertemuan.

Di sana, Koushi tengah memilih camilan yang mendapatkan diskon standar. Daichi pun menghampiri.

“Hei,” sapanya.

Koushi menoleh dan memamerkan senyum sejuta watt miliknya. Daichi terkesima sejenak sebelum pura-pura batuk. “Ah, maaf. Harusnya nggak pake senyum yang itu.”

Sebuah jitakan mendarat di mahkota kelabu. “Dasar! Ngomong-ngomong, kau bagaimana, Suga?”

Senyum kemenangan melengkung. “ _Aye aye, captain_. Semua target telah dieksekusi!”

Daichi terkekeh. Lalu membelai rambut halus kelabu Koushi. “Baguslah. Aku juga dapat semua. Kalau begitu kau tunggu di sini, aku akan mengambil teh dan susu.”

Koushi mengangguk. “ _Roger_ ,” jawabnya sambil melakukan salut, “jangan lama-lama ya? Anak-anak sudah menunggu untuk pesta _barbeque_!”

Jempol tangan kanan terangkat. “ _Aye aye, sir!_ ”

Giliran Koushi yang terkekeh dan melambaikan tangannya girang.

Belanja sale itu tidak sesulit yang dikatakan orang-orang kok. Setidaknya untuk pasangan emas kita yang satu ini.  
.  
.  
.

End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yah pokoknya rexa juga ga ngerti ini nulis apaan XDDDD maunya ngereceh sih .... tapi ya gitu :')))))))  
> Terima kasih sudah membaca ♥  
> Sampai jumpa lagi~
> 
> Rexa, signing out~


End file.
